The Next Journey
by Sea sorceress
Summary: After Naraku was defeated everyone came back to normal life. Life now filled with regular struggle, battles, honest confessions, love. Here Miroku and Sango are not married yet. Let's the fun begin.


Chapter 1: Sudden change of habit

It was midnight and Kagome couldn't sleep at all. She got out of her bed and stand by the window, looking at the sky. It was a full moon night and the sky is not filled with stars as it is in the feudal era. She loves to look at the night sky in there. The air is clean up there, of course, because of the lack of pollution. Kagome decided to go to the kitchen and drink some water, her mind is so restless now and she needed to calm her down. She came out of her room and went to the kitchen. After drinking water she thought to go outside. She made her step as quiet as possible, making sure not to disturb anyone's sleep. Coming out of the door she was thinking to go to the feudal era but then she thought its better not to go here and there when tomorrow is a very important day. She was taking slow steps randomly and unknowingly and without knowing she reached to the old sacred tree of their shrine. Kagome looked at the tree, this tree always gave her some different feeling. This is the very tree where she first met Inuyasha back in the feudal era. This tree many times helped her in difficult times maybe this time it'll help too. Kagome goes closer to the tree and touch its bark and closed her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing here at this time?"

A familiar voice made her jump. She knows the owner of this voice very well. Kagome turns around.

"Inuyasha! you scared me out of my life. Stop doing like that!" Kagome yelled at him as usual. Inuyasha surprised a little in her reaction, 'why suddenly she's yelling at me?' and he yelled back " Yeah, like I mean to scare you! You were so lost in your thought that you didn't notice me so it's not like this was my fault " It was right although, she was very much lost in her thought. Kagome sighed a little, "Anyway, what are you doing here in this time?"

"That's what I supposed to ask, what are YOU doing here in this time?" Inuyasha mentioned "YOU" quite loud. "What do you mean? This is my place so I can do whatever I like. Quit bothering me"

"What? I'm bothering you?"

" Yes, you do"

Inuyasha was shocked and quite for a while, "Fine" he said and jumped to the well back. Kagome walked toward the bench beside the tree and sat there. She covered her face with both hands,' oh I feel so terrible. Why Inuyasha always come at this moment when I need to calm my mind? Maybe I shouldn't talk to him like that. I can apologize to him later but first thing first I have my job interview tomorrow. I guess I'm ready. Oh boy! I'm so nervous. How many time I told him not to come till tomorrow but he never listened.' Kagome slowly stood up and went towards to house. It's been four years Kagome was able to back to the feudal era after they defeated Naraku and Kagome was locked in her time. The well started to work again. Kaede said that as the well was first powered by Kikyo and worked again by Kagome so it will work as Kagome's will. So that means not only Kagome and Inuyasha but others can pass through the well now, whom Kagome wished to pass. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Lady Kaede, Kohaku, Rin all came to modern era many times and they can now come and go whenever they like. Kagome completed her four years college course after her senior high school graduation. Lately, she was having a feeling of guilt. Her family has done lots of things for her. They made excuses for due to her absence for being in the feudal era. They always stood by her side in her ups and downs. They gave respect to her decisions which she took in her teens where most of the parents went through disagreement. In her little age, she has experienced those parts which are completely out of the idea of those who are in her age. Kagome often felt proud of that. Kagome is now twenty-two. She felt she should help her family financially, after all, she can't always roam around the feudal era and modern era. She has to take some responsibility. Tomorrow is the job interview and Kagome is quite looking forward to it.

The night passed without further disturbance. Next morning Kagome woke up earlier than her usual. She got fresh up and came back to her room. She took out her CV and took a good look. She watched 'how to give an impressive interview' hundred of time in youtube. No, she shouldn't be nervous cause whenever she got nervous she messed up everything. Kagome took a deep breath to calm her fast heartbeat. Why is she so nervous about such a thing. If she got rejected even then she can have any other company to go with. She remembered how her 9th-grade entrance test was, she was traveling this era and that era every time. Fighting demon and studies she managed all these stuff all alone and now she's getting nervous on such thing? She's sure getting lazy on a tension-free relaxing life. After one and a half hour, Kagome's mother's voice came from behind the door," Kagome, wake up honey. Today is a big day remember?" Kagome opened the door with a long face, " I know mom!"(sighed) . Kagome's mom widens her eyes, " What wrong my dear? You never get nervous this easily."

"I don't know mom. I just feel nervous suddenly."

"It's okay darling you'll do great. Today is going to be your great day."

"I hope so" Kagome nodded slowly. "Cheer up girl and have your breakfast down " Kagome nodded again. After a few minutes, Kagome went to the kitchen and took her breakfast. Two hours later Kagome went out.

After interview

' Oh boy, I guess I wasn't that bad. Thanks to mom she always helps me to feel better. I have the best mom in the world.' Kagome smiled inwardly. She put out her phone and called her mom. " Hey my sweetheart, all okay?" Her mom's sweet and soothing sound flooded her ear with peace. "Yes mom, I guess I wasn't that bad as I thought."

" Oh darling, I know you'll do great. I am proud of you, always." Kagome chuckled on her mom's response. " Ok now come home safely. We'll have a great dinner today" "Yes mom, Bye." Kagome hung up her phone and smiled and suddenly her smile was gone. 'I wonder what Inuyasha is doing? I yelled at him so badly last night. He didn't come even in the morning. He always comes to bother me all the time. Maybe I said too much last night. I'll make up to him. I guess he'll home by the time I arrive. '

After 45 mins

"I'm home!"

"Hey, Kagome you are finally here" Sota said. In the drawing-room, there was Miroku, grandpa, Kaede, Sota, Sippo, Kohaku, Kirara.

"Hey, what a surprise! you guys are here."

"Well, we heard about your something like the interview went well so we are all invited to celebrate it congrats you," Miroku said with a bright smile.

"Oh, thanks Miroku". Everyone in the room congrats her. Kagome checked the room, Inuyasha is not here. "Where umm..others?"

" Sango and Rin are in the kitchen helping in cooking. Sota gave us the news and we all are here."

"Right," Kagome said in a very low voice. Kagome went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kagome is here" Rin said cheerfully who was grinding something.

" Hey, Kagome congratulation," Sango said with a smiling face who was chopping veggies on on chopping board and her mom gave her a sweet smile who was cooking something. Everyone often comes to Kagome's house so they are now quite used to with modern things.

"Thank you. Well, umm wheres Inuyasha?" She hoped she'll see him first but he's nowhere to be seen. "We don't know," Rin said. " We didn't see him from the morning. We thought he's here but when we came he's not here" Sango said with a little amusement.

"We then thought he went after you to the interview place."

"No, he was not with me." Kagome shook her head lightly with disappointment. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"Maybe we can wait for him for some time." Kagome's mom said. Kagome nodded slowly. Kagome went upstairs to her room. She changed to her home cloth and came downstairs. Dinner was ready but Kagome didn't feel like eating anything. She went outside the house and stared at the well-shrine, hoping that anytime the door will slide open and Inuyasha will jump outside with a very angry face, ready to complain about tomorrow night. But the door was closed.

"Is everything all right Kagome?" Sango's voice pulled her out from her thought. "Something happened between you right?" Kagome nodded slowly. "Oh, I know you two for a long time. What's on this time?" Kagome slowly said everything that happened last night.

"I just said too much. I don't know what should I do now. He always comes no matter how much we argue. But this time I think I said too much."

"Oh, Kagome." Sango rubbed her one shoulder. " You know how hot-headed he is. If you think it was your fault then you should make it up with him by yourself." Kagome was quiet for a few moments then suddenly turned to Sango and held her hands.

"You're right." Kagome started to walk towards home in swift steps. Sango followed her who was shocked at her sudden behavior.

" Everyone please settle and have your dinner. This my order." Kagome said everyone in the house and went to her room and came down with her bow and arrows.

"Kagome what are you going to do with these?" Sota said with shock. Kagome didn't answer him anything.

"Sango I'm taking Kirara"

"Sure but why?"

"I'll be back with Inuyasha, hopefully. You guys don't need to wait for us and I'll be fine, bye. Come on Kirara" Kagome and Kirara left the house leaving everyone shock.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

This is my first fanfiction. I made little change from the real story, very slight change so Inu fans please don't be upset. Here Sango and Miroku are still unmarried and have no babies( of course). I'm trying to show a future of all the characters in a very regular ordinary life.


End file.
